Ride on the Wild Side
by Mrs. JensenRossAckles
Summary: Alexandra Salvatore hasn't seen her brothers, Damon and Stefan, for the first time in 500 years, and isn't exactly happy to see them. What happens when they find out that she is killing demons alongside the Winchesters? Crossover with Vampire Dairies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy New Year. I have had this story in my head for a while now, I finally got the courage to post it. This story will be updated every thursday, just like Supernatural and the Vampire Diaries. First Fic. Please R&R!**

With a sigh a feminine arm reached out of the cozy bed coverings and silenced her phone alarm. Alex looked at the man laying in his boxers next to her. He was tall, about six foot one, clean cut, muscled abs, strong arms, and long legs. Alex smiled as she rose and walked into the bathroom. After a ten minute shower, she got dressed in a white long selveed shirt underneath a black baggy hoddie with blue dark washed skinny jeans. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair than put it back in a loose ponytail.

When she got out of the bathroom, both of the boys were still asleep. Alex looked at the clock, noticing it was almost eleven o'clock. She went over to Dean's jeans and grabbed the keys for the Impala. She grabbed her M1911 pistol and put in in the back of her jeans. She walked outside and over to the Impala. She started it up and drove to the nearest Starbucks, ordering two black coffees and a large Frappuccino. She walked back to the car and as she was about to drive back to the motel, her cell phone played TNT by AC/DC.

"Alex's house of pleasure, how may I please you?" Alex said, smirking.

"The car better not be wrecked when you get back" Dean growled into the phone.

Alex laughed as she hung up the phone. Alexandra Salvatore came from Florence, Italy, and had been changed into a vampire at the age of seventeen by her brother's girlfriend and her lesbian lover Katherine.

Alex thought back to that night when she became a vampire

_It was a relatively hot night night in Florence, Italy, and Alex couldn't sleep because of it. She tossed and turned in the thin blankets of her bed, and finally giving up on sleep, she lay staring out of the window. She listned to the wind move the trees and the sound of a wolf howling. She closed her eyes trying to get to sleep one more time when she saw Katherine, her lover. _

_Katherina walked over to where Alex was laying. As she was walking-well it was more like gliding- over, she took off her robe. Katherine pulled Alex towards her naked body and began to rub Alex's arms. _

_"My dear sweet child, would you like to become a child of the night? With your brothers gone to Spain it must be so lonely. I can give you what no one else can" Katherine looked into Alex's eyes. Alex shook her head yes. Then, quick as a snake, Katherine struck Alex's neck. _

_Katherine than bit into her wrist. "Drink, my beautiful child, you will become stronger" _

_Alex used all the strength she had left and put her mouth on Katherine's wrist. It tasted disgusting, but she was too frightened to pull away from her, so she kept on drinking. _

_Alex closed her eyes, too exhausted to look anymore. She felt a light kiss on her head, than heard Katherine say "Goodnight my love" _

Alex stopped the car outside of the motel. Dean walked out looking pissed.

"What did you do to my car? I'm sorry baby for letting her take you" Dean said,inspecting the car.

Sam walked out and pulled all of the bags with him. "Three people dead in a small town called Mystic Falls,Virgina. The bodies were drained of blood"

"Vampires" Dean and Alex both said at the same time.

"By the sounds of it they were newborns." Alex said. Alex played with her ring, the one that was left on her bedside table from Katherine. It protected her from the sun. Dean started the car when Sam was done putting in the bags. Alex got into the backseat and thought about her brothers who she hasn't seen in over five centries. She knew they were alive because at a pub in London she heard that they were turned by Katerine mere nights after she was. About two centries ago, she found Katherine in Tokyo, Japan. Alex threatened her to tell them where her brothers were. Katherine said she brought them over to America and that was the last time she'd seen them. Convinced she was telling the truth, Alex let her sire live. Her eldest brother Damon was more like her than her other brother Stefan was, as he was as restless as herself. Stefan was the good boy, the kind you would bring home to your mother.

Alex herself use to be a sweet shy girl, But now she knew what the world was really like: and it had hardened her soul. Nothing could break her emotional barrier now. She met Dean and Sam in a bar, after she hooked up with Dean, she convinced him that she was a good vampire. Which she was for the most part. Whenever she needed to feed, she did it on animals or humans that had done terrible things. Child molesters, murders, people needed to die, Alex killed. She didn't regret any of it either.

* * *

Just a test chapter, I wanna put this up to see if you would like it. The second chapter is almost done


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's eyes opened as soon as the car stopped out front of a bed and breakfast. Dean was yelling out the window and flipping someone off while pulling into the parking lot of the B&b. Alex felt a leather jacket over her body and smiled to herself. Dean was such a gentleman. Well most of the time. Which was better than none at all. There were times when Alex thought that Dean was a complete and utter asshole.

"Earth to Alex." Sam said, turning around to look at her. Alex lifted half of her body up to face Sam.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking." Looking out the window, Alex said "So we're here?"

The B&B was really an old Victorian styled house. It looked like one of the houses over in Europe. They all got out of the car and grabbed the duffels from the trunk. Sam and Dean collected Sam's duffel, the bag of weapons, and the miscellaneous duffel as well. They walked up the stone pathway to the front door.

"Old-school haunted houses." Dean said, smiling. "Fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. We might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside."

"Shut up, you have never seen a real haunted house. I have" Alex said, glaring at Dean. Alex walked towards the door and opened it up.

"May I help you?" A woman asked Alex as she walked inside. Dean came in after, followed by Sam. Sam quietly shut the door..

"Hi, yeah. I'd like a room for a couple of nights." Dean motioned to Sam and Alex.

Alex went to go take a step forward, when her vampire senses told her to back up. A few seconds later, a little blonde girl came running and would've collied with Alex, had she been standing there. "Sworry" The girl said. Alex got down so that she was eye level with this girl.

"It's okay, little one" Nobody knew this, but Alex wanted kids. But she didn't know how she would do that because well, how many vampires do you know that had given birth? beside's Bella Swann, who was human when she got pregnent and a fictional frigging charactar.

The girl bended down to grab the teddy bear, than turned and asked the woman if she could have some juice. Dean motioned for them to go upstairs as the mother turned away.

When they got upstairs, Alex sat down on the bed, while Sam opened his laptop and started to do research.

"You need to be registered at the school" Dean said. Alex gave Dean a death glare.

"Why is it me that always has to be in the school? I mean, I did the whole school thing four or five centries ago" Alex complained.

"Look, if it really is a vampire, your the only one who can sense it. We can't, ok?" Dean said, taking out the weapons and starting to clean them.

"Ok, I guess" Akex said, "What do we know about the victims?"

"Drained of blood, all on different nights" Sam said, scanning his laptop screen.

"This may be a vampire. Either a newborn or a rogue. Both are lethal" Alex said. "Vampires in America are portrayed as monsters,which some vampires are, but most of them have gone vegetarian when Bam Stoker and Anne Rice started to write novels on my people. But, over in Europe, Vampires are consider the rulers of the underworld." Akex finished by smelling the air.

"I need to hunt. I'll be back in an hour maybe less" With that, Alex left the room in a hurry. She went out into the hallway and saw a tree outside an open window. She jumped than started running through the woods, waiting for a black bear or coyote to come out from hiding. Alex attracted certian animals by her smell. It wasn't human, but it wasn't the smell of another animal, making the animal she was hunting confused and curious about her.

A black bear was walking along with her cubs. Alex didn't want to attack a bear that had cubs, so she just left before the bear could sense her being there. Alex climbed a tree and looked from the sky. She saw a coyote walking down near the B&B. She jumped down on the coyote's back and broke his neck in a split second. Alex bit into the coyote's neck and started to drink. A crow swooped down and sat on the branch that was directly above Alex's head.

After finishing the coyote, Alex went back up the tree and into the house. She walked over to the room that Dean and Sam were staying in and opened the door. She saw Dean sitting on the bed, stil cleaning the weapons. She walked over behind him and kissed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you about going to school " Alex said, putting her hands through Dean's short hair. "I love you"

Dean puts his gun down and pulls Alex into a hot wet kiss. Alex broke the kiss. "Where's Sam?"

"He's gone to get more ammo and some food. He just left and it's going to take him about an hour to find food this time of year" Dean said softly and pushed Alex onto the bed and quickly disrobed her.

"Perfect" Alex said, pulling Dean into another hot kiss.

* * *

End of chapter 2! I know I said I would only update every thursday, but I felt that alot of things weren't explained in chapter 1.

As Always, R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed my mind about updating every thursday.**

* * *

Alex sat in her desk. Mr. Wilson was at the front of the room, talking about the development of the Renaissance. Alex half listened as she noticed a teenage boy sitting in front of her, he was kinda tall, with full lips and nice teeth.

"Can anyone tell me where the Renaissance started? Jeremy?"

The boy looked up startled that he was called on.

"Um, I don't know?"

"Jeremy, I was willing to cut you some slack last year for the obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"The Renaissance started in Italy" Alex spoke up.

"That's correct. Miss?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Not to my knowledge, Sir" Alex said politely. The bell than rang, singling the end of class. Mr. Wilson assigned homework than they left. Jeremy called out her name.

"Salvatore! Wait up!" Jeremy came up beside her, than started walking with Alex to class.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I'm Jeremy" Jeremy said, holding his book nervously.

"No problem" Alex said. A big muscle teenager and a blonde walked by, Jeremy gluing his eyes to the blonde.

"Who's that?"

"Oh. That is Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. " Jeremy said. A smell than hit Alex. It was another vampire in the school.

"I got to go. I'll see you later?"Alex said, running outside. When the fresh air hit her face, she took out her cell phone and hit speed dial one. She said one word. "Vampire" than hung up.

The warning bell ran, telling Alex she needed to get to her next class. Alex ran towards family studies and got into her seat just as the last bell rang.

After class had ended, Alex stood out by the parking lot, waiting for Dean's Impala to show up. Alex had been smelling the vampire ever since that time in the hallway with Jeremy. Just a moment ago, she smelt it again. Alex followed the smell, and saw she was in a graveyard. She did a quick surveillance of the yard, and saw the back of a girl's head. It looked like she was writing in a book of some sorts.

Alex sniffed the air, than moved so she could seen the girl's face. Than she saw what she never thought she'd see again. Her brother Stefan was standing with the girl, talking to her. She could only see the back of his head, but she knew it was him by the way he spoke. It took everything she had to walk away from that spot. But she did. She went back to the school's parking lot, and saw that Dean was already there.

"Hey baby." Dean said, kissing the top of her head. "Where is the vampire?" Dean looked like he was ready to kill it with his bare hands.

"He is my brother" Alex said in a whisper, but loud enough that Dean could hear.

"I thought you didn't know where your brothers are."

"I didn't. They could've been here all along and I never noticed" If vampires could show emtion, Alex would be crying right now.

"Come on, that's go" Dean said, pulling her into his car.

* * *

  
I just watched the rerun of the Vampire Diaries last night, and I noticed that Stefan and Damon are 162 years old, not 500. But I like this story the way it's going, so I'm going to keep it at 500 years old.

Who should Alex see first? Damon or Stefan?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter mentions rape. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

The next day in school, Alex was walking along in the halls when she walked right into Tyler Lockwood.

"Watch where your going next time" Tyler said, looking up. As soon as he noticed Alex, he smled. "Sorry, didn't realize it was you. Your the new girl, right? I'm Tyler"

"Alex Salvatore"

The bell ran, telling them that school was about to start. "Listen, there is this party tonight. It's a back to school thing at my house. Do you want to go?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. What time?"

"Starts at 7. See you there"

The day went by in a blury. Even know Alex knew most of the answers, she kept to herself, only answering when being called on. She impressed all of her teachers. After school, Sam came to pick her up, as Dean was taking a lead that they got. She hunted for a little while, than had a shower. After her shower, she picked out her party clothes. She grabbed a tight black tank top, with dark blue jeans held up by a black studded belt. She slipped black Converse sneakers on her feet, than put her hair up into two braids, putting a black bandanna on her head. She grabbed her black sunglasses and went to Tyler's house.

Tyler's house was a big beach house, with a hot tub, and a big beach. Alex walked up to the door as a drunk girl answered the door. Alex walked inside, and was seen by Tyler. Tyler walked over a drink in his hand.

"Hey, Alex right? let me get you a drink." Tyler took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting and partying. Tyler mixed some drinks and handed Alex hers. He started to show her his house, the last place his bedroom. By than, the drugs that Tyler had slipped in her drink were starting to hit. Normally, drugs don't work on vampires, but GHB in a large dose can make a vampire go into a fuzzy haze.

Tyler started kissing her neck, and trying to take off her clothes.

"Tyler, don-don't" Alex said, trying to fight back, but Alex was too weak because of the drugs. Tyler grabbed and started squeezing Alex's breast, when the door flew open and Stefan came and grabbed Tyler by the neck.

"No one touches my sister" Stefan said, throught gritted teeth. After shoving Tyler down on the bed, he put his sister in his arms, and took her downstairs, to where a car was waiting. He put her in the opassenger seat, and started the car, going to the Salvatore house. When they got to the house, Stefan carried her out and went inside. He took her up to his bedroom, where he found the black crow from early sitting in the windowsill. He sat Alex on the bed, than went to close the window. When he turned around, he saw his oldest brother Damon standing up a mere five feet away from him.

"Hello brother" Damon said, smirking. He noticed a girl on the bed. "You finally gave up being a veggie didn't you? Well you remember what mom always told us to share"

"Damon, don't. That's Alex. "

Damon stopped what he was doing. "Katherine told us she was dead"

"She told you a lot of things" Came the voice from the bed. "She was my lover. She changed me than left to take you guys to the other side. I almost staked her a few centuries back because I thought she killed you."

Stefan's eyes widened. And Damon hissed.

"Katherine did this to you?" Stefan asked.

Alex only nodded, while Damon finally noticed what his baby sister was wearing.

"Did you go to a party?" Damon asked, looking in Alex's eyes.

"She was almost raped by some jock named Tyler Lockwood" Stefan said. "I took care of him"

"I'M GOING TO GO MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Damon said, standing up.

"He drugged me, I would've been able to take him if I wasn't"

"That doesn't matter Alex. Your are baby sister. We need to look out for you. " Damon said.

Alex tried to stand up. Stefan reached over to try and help her but she raised her hand as to say I don't need help. She ran past Damon who said "See you soon baby sister" as she jumped out the window and into the night.

* * *

Sorry if anyone seemed OOC, I tried my best.

Side Note: I have my exams this month, plus my SATS, and I'm starting a House story that my girlfriend will be beta'ing. So this story might not get update til March Break


End file.
